


If You Don't Have Six Inches of Steel, Try a Lemon Cake

by Not_You



Series: 63'd OT3 [1]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Food, Multi, Rule 63, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a Watchmen kinkmeme prompt for always-a-cis-girl!Rorschach having been taught to cook at some point and wooing her lovers with delicious food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Don't Have Six Inches of Steel, Try a Lemon Cake

"So. Uh..." Laurence looks across the expanse of empty plates. "Does this mean something?"

Dani smiles, mouth curling like a cat's. "Oh, I don't know." The light gleams off of her glasses. "She cooks like this for me when she wants to sleep with me, though."

"Hn." He picks his teeth, considering. "I don't even know what half of that was called, but damn."

"Polish food, man."

Wanda comes back in, and smiles faintly at both of them, stacking plates. "Oh, right. Do all the work while everyone else is too comatose to stop you." Laurence lurches to his feet, helping. "Christ, I'd say it was just like my mom used to make, but she can't cook."

"Dessert after this." Wands says, her expression inscrutable. Her bright brown eyes catch his, and he suddenly feels like he's been propositioned. It leaves him a little breathless, and he looks to Dani, who just grins. She gets up and they manage to the get the table cleared in time for Wanda to come back with little gold-rimmed dessert plates.

"God, I feel like such a fat bastard."

"Just roll with it Laurie, she hardly ever has time to cook like this."

"Rolling with it, ma'am."

Wanda smiles slightly as she brings out a massive lemon cake. It's almost pointlessly good, moist and rich and obviously made from real eggs and butter and sugar, and he and Danielle each manage a slice and a half before admitting defeat.

"Fantastic, buddy." Danielle says, slumped in her chair. "Absolutely fantastic."

"That might be the realest food I've ever eaten."

"Thank you." Wanda murmurs, and gives him another look that's like being eaten alive.

Three hours later he makes a half-hearted effort to leave, and Dani stops him, and that's awesome, because he winds up pressed against the wall, those massive tits against his chest as she nips his lower lip, licking her way into his mouth and whimpering when he kisses back. Her glasses have fogged up, and he laughs as he plucks them off.

"Laurence." Wanda says from his elbow, and her voice is so quiet and so hoarse that he has no idea what she'll do next, or if she's in the grip of a fit of jealousy. Dani just smiles, and Wanda takes his hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. It's as if some wild animal has welcomed his touch, and he almost doesn't have the nerve to kiss her. Almost. She's rough with him and gentle with Dani as they kiss across him, and Laurence has no choice but to believe in a merciful god.


End file.
